<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the Train Rumbles On by GodlessHeathen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841425">As the Train Rumbles On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlessHeathen/pseuds/GodlessHeathen'>GodlessHeathen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metro 2033 &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Metro Exodus - Freeform, One Shot, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlessHeathen/pseuds/GodlessHeathen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time after the events of Metro: Exodus, the "Your Destination" ending.<br/>I got the idea for this fic whilst replaying my favorite survival/horror series. I've always wished that Metro: Exodus had borrowed some *ahem* themes*ahem* from The Witcher 3. Namely, the more, uhh, intimate, parts of Artyom and Anna's relationship. Okay, okay, I want to see a triple-A game studio animate some porn for me, happy? I welcome comments, but, this is my first fic, so, be gentle, okay?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Artyom (Metro)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As the Train Rumbles On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the gentle pitter-patter of rain on the roof of the carriage that woke him first. After that, the slight rumble of the compartment, and then the movement of the bed that brought him to full consciousness. Looking up at the ceiling, Artyom began wondering, for perhaps the hundredth time, how he had got to be so lucky. Even with how short his life has been, he had managed to pack quite a bit of excitement and adventure into it. From his attack on the Dark Ones to the battle for D6, and now his search for a new home in the overworld, Artyom had seen nearly everything the new world had to offer. And yet, as he looked down at the woman sleeping with her head on his chest, he couldn’t help but revel in the wonders that this world had to offer.</p><p>             Artyom shifted slightly and bent to kiss the top of Anna’s head, careful not to wake her. They had been through much, too much, in the last months. After Anna’s near death from the toxic fumes in that irradiated ammo dump and the Colonel’s death and funeral, Artyom was simply happy with the brief moments of peace they could achieve.</p><p>             Though he had to admit to himself, things were not all bad. The group had found another passenger car that they were able to restore and attach to their traveling home, doubling their available space. New faces had joined the group as well. Much to Alyosha’s delight, Olga had decided to join the group as they passed through the Taiga, Giul too, which greatly pleased Damir, who had been considerably more subdued since their separation in the desert. None of the group could stomach a return to Metro, as they could all recognize the reality of staying underground. Whether it was the Reds, the Reich, or bandit raids causing trouble, life would never be able to truly flourish in the dingy metro tunnels. So after inviting what was left of the order and their kin, the Aurora set on its long journey east, in search of a new home.</p><p>             Not long after, Stepan and Katya’s son was born, and the small bundle brought much-needed life back to the band of Spartans. Artyom couldn’t help but notice the way Anna doted over the boy, and neither could the other men. Artyom would silently endure their teasing about him “being next” for several of the following days. Anna’s newfound interest in her monthly cycle was a “sign” according to Sam. After a night of heavy drinking in celebration of Stepan’s new fatherhood, he had regaled the boys with a story of his wife’s similar concerns when they had tried to conceive, just before he was to be stationed at the embassy.</p><p>             Artyom was more than ready to start a family and so was Anna if her recent enthusiasm in bed was any indication. As his train of thought brought him back to Anna, he found that he couldn’t be contented with just the one kiss. Artyom kissed Anna, but this time she stirred.</p><p>             “Come down here and kiss me properly, or there’ll be trouble,” she admonished as her eyes fluttered open.</p><p>             Chuckling slightly, Artyom did as his wife bade and pulled her into a kiss. Anna’s personality, slightly intimidating, but with unsuppressed passion and warmth, was one of the world’s wonders that Artyom was most taken with.</p><p>             “Mmmmm, so I guess you slept alright, love?” She asked, smiling drunkenly up at him after their moment came to an end.</p><p>             “How could I not, with you at my side?” Artyom replied, grinning.</p><p>             “You’re a silver-tongued devil, Artyom, you know that?” Even after everything that they had been through, he was always able to set her at ease.</p><p>            With a corny one-liner and smile, she could believe that all her problems didn’t exist, at least for a little while. “Are we nearing our destination?” The Aurora had been traveling non-stop for nearly six months, moving ever closer to the ocean. Hopefully, their new home would be there.</p><p>             Idiot had assured them that the most up to date readings showed the coasts to be virtually radiation-free, but they would only know once they arrived. There had been many disappointments, Lake Baikal chiefly among them. Hotspot after hotspot had forced the group to keep moving, never resting. Still, Artyom remained hopeful and there wasn’t any use in worrying. After all, as the new commander of the Spartan Order, he had to set an example. Moping around, constantly worried, would only have a negative impact on the rest of the group’s morale.</p><p>             “Idiot tells me that we should be there within the month, and after Krest repaired the coupling rod, Yermak declared the Aurora to be in the best shape of her life,” Artyom said, pleased with the news. For all his strengths, the inner workings of machinery had always left him feeling out of his depth. Having a competent engineer and mechanic had been essential to their success.</p><p>             “Well, that’s reassuring,” Anna declared, as she rested her head back onto Artyom’s chest. “What time is it, anyway?”</p><p>             Artyom glanced at his watch sitting on the side table. The glowing display showed it to be 06:04, just after sun-up. “Early,” he answered, “we don’t need to get up for another hour.”</p><p>             “Being the boss has its perks after all, huh? No more early morning guard duty,” Anna replied, sounding deeply satisfied with the idea. Artyom’s penchant for drawing the early shift had the unfortunate side effect of causing her to wake up alone during much of the outset of their journey from Metro. “Now I get to have you all to myself,” she said sultrily, climbing on top of Artyom to kiss him.</p><p>             After living in a near-constant state of cold for most of her life, the warmth shared between their bodies comforted Anna in a way that little else could. The sound of Artyom’s heartbeat pounding in his chest and the feeling of her own pulse, seeming to beat in tandem, was intoxicating. Such a vibrant and defiant show of life in a world determined to snuff them out was as thrilling as any of the dangers they had faced.</p><p>             As Artyom pulled her into his embrace and deepened their kiss, Anna could feel a warmth spreading through her body, and it had little to do with the heat coming from her lover’s chest. The year that they had been married had done little to diminish her desire for her husband, and the recent trials they faced had only strengthened it. </p><p>Anna quickly stripped the thin shirt she wore to bed, but in the brief moment their lips separated, Artyom had shifted into a sitting position and pulled her into his lap, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth. His left hand quickly found its way to her neglected breast, while his right reached down to feel her backside. His efforts quickly had the desired effect as Anna let out a soft moan of pleasure, feeling her nipples harden and the heat between her legs reach an exquisite level. </p><p>Under her lover’s ministrations, Anna ran her hands through his hair, unwilling for the pleasant sensation to end. But soon, she felt his lips leave her breasts and his arms reach around her back as Artyom gently laid her down on the bed. His lips did not abandon her for long, as they soon began to trail from one mound to the other and then down her chest to her stomach, and to her thighs, seeming to leave burning kisses in every spot, except for the place she wanted them most.</p><p>             Anna was anything but shy, and this did not change when she was alone with Artyom. Through breathy sighs, she did her best to sound stern and intimidating. “Artyom, I swear to God, if you don’t stop teasing me and….”</p><p>             Her threats were cut short by the uncontainable moan of pleasure that escaped when Artyom’s tongue plunged into her burning core. Artyom licked his way up her opening before pressing his tongue between her folds to delicately sweep at her clit. Anna writhed beneath him, her barely contained moans coming out as soft cries of pleasure, which only encouraged him to continue with more and more enthusiasm, determined to bring her to her peak.</p><p>             But before the pleasure could overtake her, “Artyom, stop!” Anna cried.  </p><p>             “Is everything alright, my love?” Artyom asked, a slight crease of worry appearing on his forehead.</p><p>             “Just kiss me.” She replied, eagerly pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Artyom looked at her questioningly. She swallowed a heaving breath and shook her head. “I don’t want to come yet.”</p><p>             “No?”</p><p>             “No,” she repeated, framing his face in her hands and planting a kiss on his mouth. “I’m not coming until you are inside me. Understand?”</p><p>             Anna let out a startled squeak when Artyom roughly pushed her down and settled between her thighs, his mouth finding that <em>perfect</em> spot just beneath her ear and starting the same build-up that had only just begun to subside.</p><p>             “Art-Artyom…” She gasped, “Please, make me come,” she gasped, grinding against him. She could feel him, his erection teasing her entrance, so <em>close</em>, but not close enough. Wrapping her legs around his hips, Anna pulled him close, closing the little distance that remained and enveloped him fully inside her, the heat within reaching even greater heights than before.</p><p>             Artyom needed no further encouragement as he began thrusting into his wife, all thoughts of teasing her further having been driven completely from his mind. His rough, desperate thrusting gave away just how much he wanted this too. Anna took a deep breath, reveling in the sensation of her husband deep inside her, filling her to her core. She pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his back, her nails digging in whenever he made her moan in pleasure. Her orgasm built inside her, somehow even more intense than before, and <em>she </em>needed it, badly.</p><p>             “Oh, oh Artyom, p-please, please…” Anna cried out, and Artyom, knowing exactly what she wanted, pressed his thumb against her clit. Anna broke apart with a wail, her body going taut as her orgasm crashed into her, wave after wave of intense pleasure leaving her breathless and trembling. It was like coming home. So perfect and sweet, as if nothing else in the world mattered than their own happiness.</p><p>             Artyom’s thrusts became more erratic and he felt a familiar tightening in his stomach as he neared his end. “Anna,” he panted. “I-I’m going to…”</p><p>             “Come inside me!” She cried, tightening her legs around him, trapping him as he pumped into her with powerful, frantic thrusts that prolonged her orgasm, making her whimper and curse from the overwhelming pleasure.</p><p>             Artyom thrust once more and then came with a ragged groan to finish deep inside Anna, her walls contracting to milk every drop from him. He collapsed, engulfing her into his arms once more.</p><p>             “That... was......” Anna panted, still coming down from her euphoria.</p><p>            Artyom let out a tired chuckle. "I love you too," He replied, pulling her into one last kiss.</p><p>Anna slipped off of him and laid her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat began to settle. She was just beginning to nod off when,</p><p>            “Commander! You’re needed on deck!” The voice of Duke penetrated the tranquil space of their carriage.</p><p>            Sighing, Artyom asked, “Now?”</p><p>            “Yes, Sir, Yermak asked to see you personally,” Duke replied apologetically.</p><p>            “Alright, alright, I’ll be there shortly,” Artyom said, already sitting up in the bed, reaching for his clothes. As he finished pulling on his boots, Artyom stood and turned to face his wife, but the words he wanted to say died in his throat as he caught a glimpse of his wife lying on their bed.</p><p>            “Come back to me soon, Artyom. You don’t want to keep me waiting.”</p><p>After giving his wife a deep kiss to assure her that he was indeed intending to return, Artyom turned to open the door of their carriage and stepped out into the hall. Not for the first time on their journey, Artyom thought to himself that some people simply have no sense of timing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>